Sastrines
Sastrines is the Goddess of the forests, green hills, rivers and lakes, plants and animals. Motto: 'Suffer not the Land to be Defiled Glory be to Sastrines Whose roots go deep in the darkness of the Earth Whose broad trunk rises from the belly of the Earth Whose soft leaves fall in season on the Earth Whose sharp thorns stand against all who hurt the Earth Whose fierce love holds the life of the Earth She looks kindly on those who respect the very land of Albion itself. Nature is varied and complex, but not unruly and wild. Everything has its place and Sastrines favours those who recognise their place within Albion. Out of all the Gods , Sastrines is perhaps the most concerned with the people of Albion and their relationship to the land. Those who till the soil, tend the flocks and fish the streams are obviously people who look to Sastrines for guidance. Nature is however much more than farming, affecting all aspects of life. A miner, a sailor and a washerwoman may all give praises to Sastrines for a rich ore seam, a favourable wind or warm sunny day. Many see Sastrines as a symbol of Albion and mother figure for the people. The temples and churches are perhaps the most varied of all the Gods. Simple, rustic shrines can be found in forest clearings or near good hunting grounds. Many towns have tithe halls where the harvest is taken in thanks, as well as small churches devoted to all manner of professions and trades While druids may be the first to be associated with Sastrines, they are a seldom seen and secretive order. More common are priests who oversee and advise on the sowing of crops, tending of animals and the time to harvest. Other priests of Sastrines may be mystics who predict the weather, guides and explorers or even damsels who lead blessed bulls across the countryside to minister to the village herds. The Sun is perhaps most often used as a symbol of Sastrines, white hinds, a bearded woodsman, holly sprigs and a hunter’s arrow are also commonly used. The white dove is typically associated with the Goddess of Nature and to shoot one is seen as most unlucky. Although often portrayed as a peaceful deity of life, Sastrines’ is also associated with destruction. In such aspects she is depicted as wielding an axe or cudgel laying low forests, mountains and foes alike. Church of Sastrines The high seat of the Church of Sastrines is located within Lincoln Cathedral in the Kingdom of Anglia . Standing above the city on a great hill, the gold plated spire can be seen reflecting the Sun's rays from many leagues away. In this brightly lit temple, people come to celebrate life, the seasons and the bounty of nature. Farmers and herdsmen may bring offerings to ensure bountiful harvests and strong livestock, while learned priests consult the events and signs of the coming of each season, the weather of the sky and the flowing of the rivers. Sentinels of Sastrines In the wild lands beyond the safe walls of towns and villages these knights fight to protect the weak from the predations of monsters and bandit groups. Skilled trackers and herbalists, they can survive many weeks alone in the forests and moors of Albion. Category:Gods of Albion Category:Lions